


Among the Stars

by bxdysnxtchers4ever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amnesia, Demons, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Character Death, of sorts anyway lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxdysnxtchers4ever/pseuds/bxdysnxtchers4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was tired. He was goddamn tired of everything; tired of being him; tired of living; tired with the world. This is what brought him to desperation. He knew in his heart that he just couldn’t go on living like this, in a bland fog of nothingness. He’d never been anything and he was never going to be anything. He had nothing to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is lol

Frank wasn’t sure if it was a Wednesday or a Thursday. He never was never sure of what day it was anymore. The days had started to blur together long ago; he couldn’t quite remember when. But there was one thing that Frank knew for sure: he was exhausted. This wasn’t the ‘I’ve had a long day at work’ or the ‘just shut up already’ type of exhausted. This was an exhaustion he felt in his heavy heart and his brittle bones. He was just so goddamn tired of everything; tired of being him; tired of living; tired with the world. This is what brought him to desperation. He knew in his heart that he just couldn’t go on living like this, in a bland fog of nothingness. He’d never been anything and he was never going to be anything. He had nothing to lose. 

This is how Frank found himself stumbling along a dirt road in the middle of nowhere at 11pm on a Wednesday or Thursday night. He had no idea how long he’d been walking-it felt like years-but it had probably only been a few hours. But there was enough dirt in his shoes and dust in his hair to make him look like he’d been there his whole life. He stopped walking for a moment to dust himself off. When he was satisfied, he paused and stared longingly toward the night sky. _I wonder what I would have to give up to become a star._ He blinked a few times and then forced himself to look away. Grumbling to himself, he continued to trudge along. 

47 minutes later, he had reached his destination: the crossroads. He walked into the center of the dirt intersection and stopped. He pulled off his backpack, opened the pouch, and pulled out a small wooden box. He slung his backpack back over his shoulder and opened the box. Inside was a lock of his hair, a guitar string, and an old bloody bandage. Sighing, he closed the lid. He knelt down on one knee and placed the box right in the center of the intersection. He stood up, and walked over to the corner where he sat down and crossed his legs. He checked his watch-11:51pm-9 more minutes and his future would be changed forever. Putting his face in his hand, he leaned over, closed his eyes, and dreamt of stars.

-

When he opened his eyes, he was sprawled out on his back hugging his bag. He groaned and looked at his watch-1:34am. He sat up fast. Fuck! I’ve missed my chance! He groaned again and slowly stood up to go get his box, but when he reached the center of the crossroads, he discovered that his box was missing. Confused, he opened his bag to check to see if he had simply dreamt he put the offering out when he heard a soft chuckle behind him. 

He whipped around to see a black-haired man dressed in an old fashioned black suit. The first thing that Frank noticed about him was not the clearly outdated fashion or the perfectly coiffed black hair, it was his skin. It was so pale that it practically glowed in the inky darkness. His skin was complemented by piercing eyes of a color that Frank couldn’t help but feel had never and would never be recognized by the human eye. Stunned, Frank did nothing but stare agape at the smirking stranger. 

With an amused smile, the stranger held up the box Frank had placed in the center of the intersection. “You summoned me?” the stranger asked in an unexpectedly high-pitched but silky smooth tone. Wordlessly, Frank nodded, still wide-eyed and in a state of shock. The stranger gave a short nod and pocketed the box.

“My name is Asmodeus, and I am here to grant you your heart’s deepest desire-for a price of course,” he smiled slyly, “Now my friend, what would you like me to do for you?”

Frank shook his head and stared at his feet. “I’m tired. Tired of being me, tired of living a life I hate. What I want from you is everything I’ve never had. I want to be talented at anything I try. I want to be beautiful. I want everything being me prevents me from becoming.”

“Then I shall grant your desire, however, a deal with me is different than what you may have been led to believe. You may have all that you have asked for as long as you live-I will not come to claim your life from you, you will live your life and die unaffected by my hands. But when you do die, your soul will be mine for the rest of eternity. I must also warn that there are always unexpected side effects to wishes; this process affects everyone differently. Do you accept the risks?”

Frank looked down at his hands. _I have nothing left to lose._

“I accept the terms. I’m ready.”

Asmodeus gave Frank a cunning smile and, moving faster than the human eye could register, appeared right in front of Frank, close enough that Frank could see the pitch black pupils of Asmodeus’s eyes. Asmodeus, staring unwavering into Frank’s eyes, smiled one last wan smile, and then whispered something that sounded vaguely like ‘goodbye my darling.’ Then everything went black.

-

Asmodeus, back in his office, smiled to himself. He hadn’t had a deal for years-not since Jean-Paul Marat. Even then it wasn’t a very good deal. Asmodeus grimaced, Marat was so goddamned annoying. It had been 200 years since he’d been murdered and he still wouldn’t shut up about it. This new one-Frank Anthony Iero-he was different. The rest who had made deals with Asmodeus all lusted after power, money, or influence, but Frank’s wish had been rather vague and non-specific. And he had seemed almost, apathetic? Like he could have cared less whether his wish had been granted or not. 

Asmodeus busied himself with his work, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get Frank’s tired eyes out of his head. He was proud of himself for making such a good deal. He was looking forward to owning such a beautiful soul. He had noticed right away that Frank’s soul was a little worn around the edges, but there was something about it that Asmodeus could not stop thinking about it. For once, he was glad that he got so few deals, because now he had the time to focus all of his energies on Frank. Asmodeus paused in his work, leaned back in his chair, and smiled. _This one is going to be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im gonna try to update often(ish) and hopefully this will be like a solid 10-15 chapters?? maybe?? Also maybe I cant get my shit together and create a coherent story??? feedback is much appreciated


End file.
